Deaths Flames
by ParkerP
Summary: A daughter of Hephaestus named Sofia Alamo was always a quiet girl ever since her brother Leo Valdez left to go on a big quest to save the world with 7 other kids, but when he comes back and brings with him Sofia's short termed childhood friend what will happen when a quest is given and the two become friends again. (May change summery in the future)
1. Chapter 1

As a kid I would have never guessed my life would have turned out like this. My father was the Greek god of machinery, fire, and forges a.k.a Hephaestus, and my mother was a baker. Nothing more, nothing less. She was a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair that she used to always keep in a bun. I looked a little like her. We had the same colored skin, tan. Ever since I figured out I was a demi-god I've been living at camp half-blood. I had to find it my self because I never got a satyr or any sort of help except from the occasional strange creature. I would love to have stayed at my mom's old place but I got to lonely after she died and I couldn't stand to go to school again. I can never concentrate and the other kids always picked on me for making strange trinkets out of the tools we use in school for art class.

As I lived at camp I started to understand that a lot of the kids around me were in similar situations. It wasn't that hard to live at camp when I knew I wasn't alone. We all were in the same situation, mostly. I had been living at camp for around 5 or 6 years when **_he_** showed up. He was around the same age, 10, as me and he had a hardly noticeable Italian accent and he seemed like he was from another time by the way he talked. He was really into this card game that I could never pronounce correctly and he was my best friend until he left me. His name was Nico Di Angelo. He found out that his sister died because of this guy named Percy Jackson and he ran away somewhere. I tried to find him but Chiron never let me go looking for him. I asked my siblings to help also but they never listened to me. I was the youngest in the cabin. Why would they? I made blueprints for a demi-god tracking devise I thought up on my own. It never worked, though and after a while I gave up. Three years passed and I didn't talk much. I never wanted to get too close to people. They might leave me just like Nico did, just like my mom did. I kept to myself. I didn't even open up to my siblings.

When my brother Leo showed up that changed. I found out he had the same firepower I did. We could both make fire out of thin air and it didn't burn us, no fire did. No one else in our cabin had this power so it thrilled me to find someone who did. I clung onto him for the time he was there. We looked as if we were actually related from both our parents but that wasn't the case. I had the same elfish face he did except for my lips were a bit fuller and my eyes were a greenish blue color and his were a golden brown color along with our height difference. He was around 5.7 and I was a short 5-foot even though I was 13 and he was 16. Our skin was the same rich tan color and our hair was a nice caramel brown color even though his hair was short and messy while mine reached my shoulders. We had the same Hispanic back ground; both our moms were born in Porto Rico. We both even spoke Spanish and Leo taught me Morse code so that we could send messages to each other while we worked on this ship that he was making. Sometime our other siblings would get mad at us because while we were talking to all of them we accidentally switched back and forth from English to Spanish back to English. They usually had no idea what we were saying and usually gave up on the conversation. He used to call me his little princesa and I would just call him big brother. He was my brother and he took care of me and for that I loved him.

When my brother Leo went away on his quest I didn't know what to do. He was the closest I had been to anyone in a while and I was heartbroken. Even if it was to save the world from the goddess Gaea I was selfish and just wanted him to stay. He promised me he would come back as soon as he could, but I didn't believe him. No one came back. I stopped talking completely when he left. No one really tried talking to me in the first place.

I stayed in this huge bunker that my brother showed me a few weeks before he had left and how to get in. Since none of my other sibling could get in I was alone all the time. I made little trinkets by myself for a long time. Almost 6 month passed by with me only coming out of the bunker for food and even then I hardly came out. By then I had grown slightly taller at around 5.4 and my skin grow paler from not going outside so much and my eyes had an empty look in them. My brown curly hair was always in a ponytail but even still it reached to around my mid-back.

One day while I was on my way to get breakfast after about a whole year of Leo being gone I heard a big splash come from the lake and when I turned my head to look at what had made the noise my jaw almost dropped. There, in the middle of the lake, was no other then the ship Leo had worked on for a little than six months. And at the front of the ship was Leo himself yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs with the goofiest grin on his face. I could feel myself start to run to the lake towards the direction of the boat not caring if my clothes got went. He was back! He actually made it back! He didn't leave me! For the first time in a year I stoke.

"Big brother! Leo!" I yelled as tears rolled down the side of my face. I ran into the water to the boat to where big brother would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi princesa!" Leo called back as he jumped off the side of the boat grabbing onto a lose rope and swung down to me pulling me into the first hug I have had in ages. I was surprised at first then I hugged bag glad for the warmth. I was so happy, tears kept rolling down my cheeks and wetting my already wet shirt. "I've missed you so much my little princesa." Leo whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer.

"You were gone for a whole year! I thought you left me! I thought you left me like everyone else has. I'm so happy you're back!" I could hear my voice cracking as I spoke. He laughed slightly and ruffled my hair.

"It's okay now, princesa. I'm back and don't plan on leaving any time soon. I promised I would come back and I am a man of my word." He smiled down at me then turned to the people, who I had not noticed before. They piled off the boat just seconds after Leo did and watched our whole encounter. I felt kind of shy and hid behind Leo, grabbing onto his shirt. All seven of them seemed quiet stunned at what they had just seen.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Sofia. She's fantastic!" Leo said as he picked me up from behind him and put me on his shoulders. He grew at least another three inches along with his curly brown hair. It was everywhere and it went to around his ears. He seemed stronger then he was before, his arms bulging slightly with muscles that had not been there before. "Princesa, these people helped save the world…again."

I giggled slightly, my laugh sounding like bells, as he held me on his shoulders. I wasn't used to hearing my own voice so when I spoke it came out soft.

"Hi" I said shyly as Leo slid me off his shoulders. Before I could do anything else I was surrounded my hundreds of campers trying to talk to the group of 8. I hadn't even heard the conk shells sounds and before I knew it I was pushed away from my brother and out of the group of campers gathering around them to hear the fantastic tail of the war. I sighed as I started walking to the forest but I didn't even make it to the edge before I was stopped.

"It's not safe to go into the forest alone." A gruff voice that had a hint of an Italian accent said. It reminded me of Nico slightly but I shook the thought. I turned around and faced the kid who had spoken. He looked around my age. He was skinny and pale with shaggy black hair and dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept the night before. He was wearing all black, even his jeans and shoes. He was one of the seven that stood behind Leo when we met. I ignored him and kept walking. He appeared in front of me as if it was nothing. "And it's rude to ignore people." He said I rolled my eyes

"What's it to you what I do. I don't know you. Leave me alone so I can go on with my business which you have no right to stick your nose in." I say roughly with my slight Spanish accent. It was hardly noticeable but it was there. I push passed the guy and continued to walk deeper into the woods. I could hear the guy right behind me and about half way to bunker 9 I push him against a tree with my dagger cutting at his throat. "If you want something say it, if not leave or I may just slit your throat." The boy laughed at my threat and pushed my dagger away from his throat.

"Sofia, you wouldn't kill your best friend would you? You are acting more and more like an Ares kid every way, I mean, we have known each other for a while now, you'd think you would recognize me. I'm not sure if I should be hurt or not." He said as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him so our bodies had no space between them and our faces were close together. I blushed slightly nod meaning to and try to hide my face. "I've missed you too, by the way. Sorry I left you. I … needed to get away." He said in a whisper. His voice sounded hurt. My mouth felt dry and my hands were shaking slightly. It's him. He came back. After three years he came back.

"Nico?" I ask cautiously. He nods and pulls me into a big hug. I hug him back tightly then pull away just as fast. Before I could even think about what I was about to do I pull back my arm and punch him in the face. Hard. All of my pent up anger over the years came flooding out. I was getting hot, not that I noticed.

"YOU JERK! I can't believe you left me alone! For three years I had no one! I was completely alone and all because you couldn't get over yourself! You're so full of it! I had no one except for you and you left! Nico di Angelo you left me by my self and you expect me to forgive you so damn quickly! Well you've got something coming! You have to earn my trust again! Good luck with that!" I say as the fury takes over and my vision is tinted red. Nico backed up a little. I caught on fire again. Great.

I scream in frustration and march off to bunker 9. By the time I get there the flames around me had died down along with my anger and the door is already open and Leo sits on one of the couches asleep. I sighed softly and sit down next to him pulling a blanket around the both of us. I leaned my head on his chest and slowly fall asleep with him with the exertion of the day sliding off of me as I loose consensus.


End file.
